


Narry Nightmares

by DragonHax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHax/pseuds/DragonHax





	Narry Nightmares

\--------------------------------------------------

Narry-Nightmares

All Rights Reserved.

Copyright © 2012

All pictures/gifs used are not mine and are only used for entertainment/viewing purposes only.

\--------------------------------------------------

It was a scene out of a child's movie. Niall was wearing his usual blue-striped pajamas, sleeping soundly on his bed when he suddenly jolts awake. Beads of sweat were falling on his face as the darkness surrounds him. He looked at the picture on the dresser beside him; it was of the boys. They were all prancing around, dancing in weird and obnoxious ways in one of their concerts. He was smiling as he glanced at each of their images. However, he stopped at the image of Harry: his sweet, funny, and obnoxious Harry. Unbeknownst to many, Harry was more conscious about his image than Zayn. He often looked at himself at the mirror, making sure that his appearance was nothing short of extraordinary. Rising from his bed, Niall carefully reached for his phone, and turned on the flashlight app. He tiptoed out of his room, making sure that none of the boys would wake up. He stood by his door, finally deciding if he should knock or not. These last couple of days, Harry has been distant towards him: those quick and flirty glances he would get from him were replaced by ice hard coldness and purposeful abandonment. He felt lonely, betrayed, and most importantly: lost. Harry Styles was what made Niall who he was today. Those first few days being part of One Direction, Niall was quickly becoming the favorite tease toy by the producers and Simon. He was always the one getting scolded for not doing something right or acting inappropriately in public. Even Zayn's incessant smoking did not elicit the same response from the staff. It eventually came to the point of him wanting to quit because he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to express his true artistry in music but instead; One Direction was dwelling on pop la la land where looks overpowered talent and appearance overshadowed values. It was only Harry that kept him sane. The others, at the beginning at least, were still blinded by the spotlight and all their actions reflected on that obsession. He finally decided. He was going to knock.

At first, he gave a number of small and silent strokes, not wanting to disturb his sleeping friend. He knocked again, this time with more valor and sound. After a couple of seconds, he heard nothing. He was about to knock again when Harry opened the door. He was just wearing sweats, his bare chest open to public's eye. Harry was never shy about his body. In fact, there were several occasions were he was buck naked around the boys, talking and singing, as if it was okay to be nude around them. Niall gave him a sheepish smile and the cutest face he could do.

"What is it Nialler?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes, indicating that he was still tired and sleepy.

"Haz.. I had a nightmare. Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Niall tried his best to not look at his best friend's chest. It was becoming an increasingly hard task to do. He didn't know why he was still shy around Harry. He had seen Harry naked numerous times but every single time that happens, a rosy blush creeps in his face.

"No prob mate. Come in." Harry stated, breaking Niall out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry about this. I just.. I can't.. Sleep by myself tonight." he began to tear up. Harry approached him and hugged him. Niall rested his head against his chest and wept quietly. Harry took Niall’s hand and brought him inside the room. He closed the door and turned on the lights. Harry walked towards his bed and sat on the side.

"Come here." Harry pulled Niall’s hand and made him sit on his lap. "You want to talk about it?" Harry asked eagerly. Ever since their falling out happened, he wanted to know every single detail that involved Niall. His nightmare included.

Niall nodded and began to speak. "I had this dream that all of us were heralded by fans, we were Gods that they all worshipped. They were all ready to die for us. Something out of a Greek myth if you know what I mean." Harry responded with his usual earnest responses.

"Pretty good dream so far, don't ya think?" he asked honestly. He knew that the part was about to come.

"No it wasn't great. It was horrible. Everyone was acting like a jerk. You included. In my dream.. You willingly sent girls to the woods as sacrifices for the wolves. And then all of us fought. Because of your decision, we were divided into two factions. It was you and I versus the other three. I was fighting with Liam when I suddenly heard a slashing sound. I looked at the source and I saw you bleeding to death on the floor, Zayn standing tall in front of you. It was horrible. I couldn't imagine being here without you." After Niall finished, he rested his head on the crook of Harry's neck. He started tearing up again.

"Shh. Don't cry anymore. Everything's going to be fine. I'll never be like that." he was slowly petting Niall on the back and doing circular movements to soothe him.

"You promise?" Niall asked in his childish voice.

"I promise. Now let's go to sleep, it's..." Harry looked at his watch and it read "3:30 am."

Niall closed his eyes and soon he was in dreamland once again. This time however, he didn't dream of bad things. Instead he dreamt of a world were they were all happy. Zayn, Louis, and Liam lived their respective lives and Niall and

Harry got hitched and adopted two children.

"I love you so much Haz." Niall muttered in his sleep. Harry's eyes opened immediately. He looked at Niall again, hugging him tightly, spooning him from the back.

"I love you too Niall" he finally said, drifting to sleep, not before he gave him a small kiss on his neck.

It was morning when Harry's alarm rang. Niall woke to find that Harry was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, he cried again. "It was all a f**king dream. I love you Harry Styles and you'll never find out." What he felt for him was the most concrete feeling in his heart. There was no hesitation. He did love his best friend. More than he's supposed to. For the longest time, it was never the right option, and waking up without him reinforced that idea.

“I do know Nialler and I just want to tell you that I love you too. I’ve been thinking. Maybe we can just get away from all of this. From One Direction and focus on just us. Do you think you can do that?” Harry asked eagerly. He knew it was a long way to true happiness but with Niall in his side, nothing could come between their love. Niall thought about it for a while as he finally decided.

“Yes. I’d love to leave with you. Anywhere you’ll go. I’ll go too. I love you.” He rose from the bed and attacked Harry’s lips, the tenderness of it touching his own. Niall closed his eyes and relished the moment, as it was that first kiss that would define their relationship.

With one final push of the suitcase, they were finally packed. Niall and Harry looked at each other lovingly, before placing the previously written note on the dresser.

The Note Read:

“Thank you for all the memories guys. We’re sorry but we have to do this. We’re in love and as long as we’re under this popular band, people will never accept us. Please take care of yourselves and we hope that this will not change our friendship. We love you always."

-Niall and Harry.

\--------------------------------------------------


End file.
